


Newtmas one-shot

by geethepsychic



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethepsychic/pseuds/geethepsychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Newtmas one-shot not extraordinary or anything, hope you enjoy!</p><p>(TST spoilers? i think? i dont know man.)</p><p> </p><p>(I OWN NOTHING)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newtmas one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be right after the Gladers and group B were "rescued" by WICKED in the end of The Scorch Trials.

Thomas scanned the vast room which was filled with drab and mismatched furniture. The Gladers and group B were scattered across the room, some talking, and some sleeping. Thomas could see Minho talking to a girl and Newt sitting with Frypan, they both seemed to be dozing off. Jorge and Brenda were still nowhere to be seen, but for some reason he couldn’t find it in himself to worry about them right now. Thomas walked over to Newt and sat next to him on the greenish couch, careful not to disturb him. Frypan was already snoring which made Thomas chuckle.  
He still felt anxious about the whole situation, he didn’t trust WICKED, not at all. But he couldn’t hide his smile when he looked over at his sleeping friend. Newt seemed to be sleeping soundly and that was enough for now. Ever since the first day in the Glade, Thomas had felt like Newt was his friend, maybe even his best friend. Thomas promised himself that no matter what happened, he’d get Newt through whatever came next. He didn’t think he could handle losing Newt, not after losing Chuck the way he did. Thomas scanned the room again and saw Teresa sitting in a beaten up old armchair, staring at him. She looked sad, and he almost felt bad for her.

“Mornin’ Tommy.” Newt said sleepily and that made him snap out of his thoughts. He looked at Newt, his eyes looked heavy and his hair was a bit messier than usual. Thomas couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Oh c’mon I can’t be that funny lookin’.” Newt said and Thomas chuckled, Newt smiled.

“No, just happy to be safe, for now at least.” He said with a sigh as he leaned back on the couch. They were both silent for a while just taking in the moment.

“Your girlfriend isn’t lookin’ too happy. Told her you cheated on her?” Newt said sarcastically with a smirk plastered on his face, making Thomas sigh again. Teresa wasn’t looking at them anymore but he could still feel her presence in his mind. She still seemed sad, maybe even jealous?

“It’s complicated.” Thomas said, but really he just didn’t want to talk about it.

“I bet.” Newt replied blandly and they were once again greeted by silence. The silence between them wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable. Thomas felt as if he didn’t need to fill the silence with pointless small talk when he was with Newt. He looked back at the other boy and his eyes were now closed but he wasn’t sleeping yet, he could tell.

“Hey Newt?” Thomas asked after a while breaking the silence.

“Hmm?” Was Newt’s reply and Thomas continued;

“Do you think we’ll always be friends? Like we’ll get to grow old together?” His questions surprised him, he wasn’t sure what he meant by it. Newt didn’t seem sure either as he re-opened his eyes to look at Thomas.

“What? You mean like a bloody married couple? Have you hit your head or somethin’?” Newt joked, but Thomas could hear a hint of seriousness in his voice.  
Thomas let out a small laugh. Marrying Newt, just thinking about that right now was a bit mad. In all honesty Thomas wasn’t sure what he felt about the oddly speaking blond boy, who’d become his friend. He obviously cared about him, but he wasn’t sure in what way.

“Only if you’re up for it.” Thomas said looking into the other boys eyes a smile on his face. Newt just laughed it off and Thomas felt slightly hurt. He didn’t know why, It wasn’t as if he’d done something to hurt him. Thomas laughed along to make the awkwardness go away.

“At least ask me on a bloody date before you go proposin’ you slint-head.” Newt was joking and Thomas didn’t want to make it awkward. This was the first time they’d really had a chance to talk since the beginning of the scorch trials, he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Fine, I’ll take you on a date first chance I get.” Thomas said while smirking. Newt had been given the impression Thomas was joking and right now that was good. He was just having a small chat with his friend.

“You’re ridiculous Tommy” Newt replied, both of them laughing quietly, not wanting to wake the rest of the Gladers or group B. By now everyone was asleep except for them, they we’re still just talking. Both of them too preoccupied to realize that their hands had found their way to each other, fingers intertwining.  
Not before long they were leaning on each other cuddled up on the old couch, talking nonsense. Newt's head on Thomas' shoulder, their legs crossed and hands together. Thomas felt warm, the kind of warmth he'd felt when Teresa kissed him.  
Teresa.  
He cringed internally every time he thought of that moment. He didn't want to think about Teresa right now, not when he was cuddled up with Newt. 

"Thomas?" Newt asked quietly and Thomas looked at him as a reply.

"If we ever get out of this mess, and that's a big if, I'll at least consider going on a date with you." This took Thomas by surprise. Did Newt really say that? He did, but there wasn't even a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Was he serious? Thomas felt his cheeks go red as he used his free hand to scratch his head.

"Really?" Thomas said but instantly felt dumb for saying it. Newt was going to laugh and say something like: 'no way you shuck head'. But he never did, he just nodded. Thomas wasn't sure how to feel in that moment. Happy? 

Newt just took Thomas' arm around him and hugged him while burying his head into Thomas' chest. Thomas was sure he was blushing like mad. He put his other arm around him and rested his head on Newt's, tiredness sweeping over him. He didn't want to fall asleep just yet and he felt like Newt didn't either.  
Thomas let his mind wander thinking about pointless things, in this moment he was safe. He was safe and all his friends were too. Newt was safe, in his arms. Newt shifted slightly getting more comfortable until he was more or less sitting in Thomas' lap, head now rested on his shoulder.  
Thomas took this chance to hug Newt properly, his arms wrapping around Newt. Thomas felt the need to say something, anything really.

"Everyone's asleep." He stated, earning a chuckle from Newt. Newt moved his head so that their faces were only inches apart.

"You don't bloody say." Newt said smiling while looking into Thomas' eyes. Thomas couldn't help but stare at Newt. His face was so close to his own. Thomas felt a need to get rid of the space between them, he just wanted to be close to Newt. Thomas felt Newt's grip on his shoulder tighten, not so much that it hurt but enough to notice. Thomas surprised himself when he pushed his lips onto Newt's. The blonde boy didn't pull away but instead leaned into Thomas, both closing their eyes. Newt's lips were soft against Thomas' chapped ones.  
His arms had wrapped themselves around Thomas' neck and Thomas found himself tightening his grip around Newt, all space between them gone. Any tiredness in Thomas was gone, he felt the adrenaline as they parted their lips to better explore each other’s mouths. Thomas had no idea how he could kiss Newt so naturally but kissing him just felt so right. Thomas occasionally nibbled on Newt's lips earing soft moans from him, only to have the same thing done to himself. It was gentle and soft, it was perfect. Eventually they calmed down until the point where Thomas was pressing gentle kisses against Newt's smile. Now Thomas was staring at Newt, their foreheads rested on one another’s, their bodies still pressed against each other but lips parted. Thomas couldn't help but to want to press his lips onto Newt's again but decided against it.  
To his surprise no one had woken up, no one had seen them. Thomas studied the other boys face, his eyes were still closed and his cheeks were flushed red. Thomas couldn't imagine that he looked any less flustered. Newt opened his blue eyes to meet Thomas' brown ones, a gentle smile on his face and Thomas grinned in return. 

"You look ridiculous, Tommy" Newt said quietly and Thomas smiled

"Speak for yourself."


End file.
